1. Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a server system and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly to a server system with cooling compensation and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Servers possess more powerful computing capability than personal computers (such as desktop computers and notebook computers) and are mostly applied to commercial, financial, even meteorological and military fields, and therefore require higher reliability and stability than personal computers do. Consequently, servers have stricter operating requirements on the software and hardware design than personal computers.
A common server is not only equipped with a heat dissipation device for dissipating heat in the server, but is also provided with a protection mechanism for protecting elements in the server against failure. When the heat dissipation efficiency of the heat dissipation device is not good enough, the operating temperature in the server may be higher than a preset threshold. Then, the system of the server will be automatically shut down unexpectedly, so as to prevent electronic elements in the server from failure due to an excessively high operating temperature. However, since servers are mostly deployed for commercial and financial purposes, unexpected shutdown of servers may lead to severe consequences. Therefore, how to improve the heat dissipation efficiency of the server is an objective pursued by developers.